familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Alden (1622-1701)
}} Captain John Alden JR (1622-1701) Plymouth Colony Settler / Sailor Vital Stats * Son of Mayflower Pilgrims, John Alden (c1599-1687) and Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680) * 1622-May-16 : Birth at Plymouth, Plymouth Colony * 1659-Apr-01 : Marriage at Duxbury, Plymouth Colony to Elizabeth Phillips (1622-1695) * 1701-March-14 : Death at Duxbury, Plymouth Colony (ref: Date on Gravestone) Biography John Alden, Jr. was the son of John Alden, Sr. and Priscilla Alden (née Mullins), who settled in Plymouth Colony (present-day Plymouth, Massachusetts) in 1620, arriving on the Pilgrim ship Mayflower. He was born in Plymouth in about 1626 or 1627. He and his older sister Elizabeth are listed in the records of the division of cattle among the residents of Plymouth, which occurred on June 1, 1627 May 22, 1627.2 He was a sea captain, a merchant in Boston, and a charter member of Rev. Samuel Willard's Old South Meeting House and Third Church in Boston, and held a military command during King William's War and was involved in the Naval battle off St. John (1691). He was a sea-captain, a merchant in Boston, and a charter member of Rev. Samuel Willard's Third Church in Boston. His tombstone is preserved at the portico there after having been discovered during excavations where it had been dumped after the removal of the graves. 1629 Alden House in Duxbury By 1629, John Alden, Sr. and his family had moved to Duxbury, Massachusetts where they built their first family home, only 38 feet x 10 feet big, in which he would raise a family of 10 children. He would build a much larger home in 1653, which much of the business of Plymouth Colony was transacted as he served as court clerk. Today, 1653 Alden House, which stands on Alden Street, is operated as a Alden family history museum by Alden Kindred Society. Salem Witch Trials In addition to the troubles at Salem he was involved in a number of scandals and controversies. However the only one to bring much modern attention occurred in Salem, Massachusetts when he stopped there on his return home from Quebec, where he had gone in February 1692 to ransom British prisoners captured in the Candlemas attack on York, Maine. He was subsequently accused of witchcraft during the Salem Witch Trials in May 1692. He had been inclined not to make much of the matter, but was prevailed upon by some friends and broke out of jail. He escaped to Duxbury, where he stayed with friends until, as he later said, "the public had reclaimed the use of its reason". When he returned, he was cleared by proclamation. Gravesite Alden, Jr. died on March 25, 1702 March 14, 1701 in what was then the Province of Massachusetts Bay. His gravestone reads "Here lyeth ye body of John Alden Senior aged 75 years deceased March ye 14 1701∕2"3 ("Senior" in this context indicates that he was himself father of a third John Alden). The stone is preserved at the portico of the present Old South Church in Boston after having been discovered during excavations where it had been dumped after the removal of the graves. Marriage & Family Children born at Duxbury, Plymouth Colony ? # Mary Alden (1659-1667) - died age 8 (Alden.Org only) # John Alden (1660-1663) - died age 3 (Wikipedia only) # Elizabeth Alden (1662-1662) - died infant (both sources) # John Alden (1663-1730) - (descendants) # William Alden (1664-1664) - died infant (wikipedia only) # Elizabeth Alden (1665-1739) - married 1) John Walley and 2) Simon Willard - total of 10 children # William Alden (1665-1667) - died infant (wikipedia only) # Zachary Alden (1667-1672) - died young (both sources) # Nathaniel Alden (1668-1701) - m. Hepzipah Mountjoy (descendants) # William Alden (1669-1728) - m. Mary Drury (descendants) # Zachariah Alden (1672-1709) - m. Mary Viall (descendants) # Sarah Alden (1675-1681) - (Alden.org only) # Nathan Alden (1677-1701) - no marriage / no descendants (both sources) # Sarah Alden (1681-1701) - no marriage / no descendants (both sources) References * John Alden - Disambiguation page * Alden in Essex County, Massachusetts * - Wikipedia * Alden Family Genealogy - Family History Organization * John Alden List of Famous Descendants * John Alden - Disambiguation page * - #35732843 * Alden Family Organization - Historic House & Museum * Wikipedia * Immigrant_Ships_To_America/First_Families/Mayflower * Alden House Museum __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts Category:People convicted of witchcraft Category:People of the Salem witch trials Category:People from Boston Category:People from Duxbury, Massachusetts Category:Disease-related deaths in Massachusetts Category:Sailors